


SamuraiBravo

by Kokusai79



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Cartoons - Fandom, Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, aku presidente, losientoinfancia, viajes en el tiempo y espacio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokusai79/pseuds/Kokusai79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samurai Jack,  parece haber encontrado una forma de regresar a su época, Pero algo sale mal y termina en Aaron City en el 2016 y conoce a un curioso Johnny Bravo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!, espero y les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo :)
> 
> Esto fue escrito en un momento de locura por los hermosos fanarts que han estado saliendo por internet *-* son preciosos y como no caer en el encanto de esta peculiar pareja.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Había una mínima oportunidad de que fuera real, debía intentarlo, Aku no lo podría rastrear tan rápido, no tenía nada que perder. 

Los aldeanos se inclinaban hacia Jack, los había ayudado a que Aku no destruyera su pueblo, una mujer ya grande lo esperaba afuera de una tienda.

-Samurai Jack, me alegra que viniera, entremos.

Dentro de la tienda, en medio había una bola de cristal.

-Siéntate samurai, pronto estarás en tu hogar. 

Jack se sentó, ansioso, después de tanto tiempo al fin podría regresar y derrotar a Aku. 

-Pon las manos sobre la bola de cristal, Jack.

El obedeció, sintió un cosquilleo al hacerlo, la mujer se sentó frente a Jack, puso sus manos sobre las del samurai, sintiéndose aún más el cosquilleo. 

-Algo se acerca, no te muevas samurai. 

La mujer se levantó y al momento de dar un paso, entró como una explosión, Aku. 

Aku vio a Jack y furioso se acercó, pero ya era tarde, se abrió el portal y se llevó a Jack. 

 

{*}. {*}. {*}. {*}.

 

Abrió los ojos incómodo, había mucha luz, se agarró la cabeza adolorido. Se incorporó y vio a su alrededor, estaba en un bosque, ¿sería posible que si regresara a su época?

Empezó a caminar intentando reconocer el lugar, pero algo lo perturbaba, había algo diferente en el ambiente, no se sentía como en casa. 

Siguió caminando y vio algo extraño, se acercó corriendo era un paso de concreto, y escucho un ruido que ya le era familiar, volteo a ver al cielo, un avión estaba pasando. 

Cayo de rodillas sobre el pavimento, esa no era su época, no estaba en casa, sentía que la cabeza le explotaba, volvía a empezar de cero.  
Escucho algo acercarse, sonaba como un motor, volteo a ver y era un auto, pero se movía sobre la tierra, no volaba como en la otra época que estaba. 

Se detuvo el auto y bajó un hombre delgado de cabello castaño y despeinado, vestido con un kimono blanco. 

-¿Estas bien amigo? Estás aquí en medio de la carretera, ¿te perdiste? Ooh,.- Pareció observar más fijamente y con una mano en la barbilla, sonrío. - ¡Vas a la convención   
! ¡vamos, te llevamos! 

-¿Convención? .-dijo confundido Jack, no sabía a qué se refería el hombre. 

-Si, traes hasta tu espada, ¡es increíble! Pareces un samurai real, con tu piel pálida y tus ojos rasgados, pareces sacado de un cómic. Cuando te vean no lo van a creer. 

Jack terminó en el lado del copiloto, había otros dos hombres en la parte de atrás, vestidos de forma similar que el hombre de cabello castaño, solo que estos traían lo que parecía ser una katana pero de madera, esta época era muy extraña. ¿Eran samurais en entrenamiento? 

-¿Me estas escuchando amigo?

-¿Que?, lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre, Johnny siempre me ignora cuando hablo, suele dejarme por irse con sus "nenas"- dijo el castaño con el ceño fruncido. 

-¿Quien es Johnny? -Preguntó Jack, ¿faltaba mucho para que llegaran a esa tal convención? 

-Es un mal tipo, siempre admirándose al espejo, engreído, egoísta y mujeriego. 

Jack estaba confundido ¿acaso hace un momento estaba el hombre irritado por que Johnny lo ignoraba?, y ahora decía que era un mal tipo, seguía pensando que era una época extraña. 

-Ya casi llegamos, al menos ya estamos en Aaron City. 

Jack vio asombrado los edificios, a la gente que transitaba libremente por las calles, era un día soleado, no era el cielo gris y mohoso como en la época que estuvo y pudo notarlo inmediatamente, no había propaganda de Aku.

-Aku. -susurro Jack.

-¿Como dices amigo?

-Aku, ¿el todavía no gobierna el planeta? 

-¿Aku? ¿Te refieres al presidente de Japón? Para que querría gobernar el mundo, ya tiene a Japón 

-Espera, ¿no estamos en Japón?

-Amigo, no se que te hayas metido, que hasta estabas en otro país, estas en Estados Unidos en la ciudad de Aaron City. 

Jack estaba confundido, no solo había cambiado de época, estaba en otro lugar, estaba peor que al principio, aunque... Aku aun no gobernaba el planeta, aun podría detenerlo, tenia de nuevo una oportunidad de arreglar su error. 

-Llegamos, todos abajo de Carlmovil. 

Así que se llaman Carlmovil, pensó Jack.

Todos bajaron del auto y empezaron a entrar en un edificio grande, con un cartel arriba de la entrada "Convención samurai, 2016" 

Jack se quedo viendo a todos los que entraban, estaban vestidos con kimonos, algunos totalmente de negro y solo se veían sus ojos. ¿Sería algún tipo de reunión para compartir sus conocimientos y diferentes disciplinas?   
Todos parecían ir en su Carlmovil.

-¡Hey tu! Chico japonés, no te quedes atrás. Por cierto deberías de decirme tu nombre, no puedo seguir diciéndote "amigo" o "chico japonés".  
El hombre castaño lo agarró por el brazo y lo empezó a jalar para entrar al edificio. 

-Mi nombre es Jack, ¿usted como se llama? 

-Carl, ¡ya va a empezar el torneo!, vamos no quiero perdermelo. 

Había gente reunida alrededor de dos hombres que se veían fijamente y estaban en posición de combate, ¿era un duelo a muerte? Parecía ser algo serio, todos estaban en silencio.

Empezó el duelo, los dos hombres parecían ser muy torpes, le recordó a cuando era un niño y estaba aprendiendo para poder luchar contra Aku. Se alejó de la multitud, estaba perdiendo tiempo, debería estar investigando donde estaba Aku y poder hacerle frente o como regresar a su época, se recargo en una pared, no conocía nada de ese mundo, estaba perdido. 

 

{*}. {*}. {*}. {*}. 

 

Johnny Bravo, entró a su baño y vio a su espejo, sacó rápidamente su celular. 

-Hola emergencias, hay un chico guapo en mi casa, ah no, cancele todo, solo soy yo. 

Guardó su celular en su pantalón azul y sacó dos latas de perfume rociandose totalmente. 

Era día de playa en Aaron City, así que debía ir, habrían muchas nenas en traje de baño. 

Salió corriendo.

-¡,Me voy mamá!

-¡Cuídate Johnny! 

Llegó a la playa y puso su sombrilla, toalla, se quitó la camisa negra, dejándose los inconfundibles lentes para sol y un suave pantalón para playa, se sentó y empezó a ponerse "aceite para machos"

Habían muchas mujeres por toda la playa, pero había una castaña realmente hermosa. Johnny se levantó y fue rapido a su lado, parecia estar sola.

-Hola mamasita, te veo muy sola, pero eres afortunada, aqui esta Johnny listo para ti. -Johnny agarró a la castaña por la cintura, intentando besarla, pero como era costumbre la castaña lo alejó y le dio un golpe en la cara, dejándolo en el piso y yéndose a otro lugar. 

Johnny sin rendirse, volteo a ver quien mas seria su próxima cita, y vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura, con un hermoso traje de baño, estaba jugando voleibol con otras igual de hermosas mujeres.

Johnny se levantó y se acercó donde estaban jugando, empezó a mover los brazos exageradamente para que se notaran sus tonificados músculos, seguro caerían redonditas a sus brazos. 

-Que tal mamasitas, seguro ya se aburrieron de jugar, mejor vengan y podríamos jugar todos juntos. - Johnny agarro el balón, haciendo que las mujeres lo voltearan a ver, se acercaron a el y lo abofetearon, dejandolo en el piso, literalmente viendo estrellas. 

-Sabía que en el amor se sufre, pero esto es mucho dolor. -Johnny se sobaba las mejillas, y volteo a ver a dónde se fue la "mamasita" que hace un momento había visto de cabello negro, la siguió con la mirada, estaba cerca de donde dejo sus cosas...¡espera ella estaba! ¡Sacando sus cosas y ensuciandolas en la arena!. Johnny se levantó rápido y fue a ver su ropa, esta toda manchada de ¿helado? en que momento esa mujer consiguió eso y la había revolcado en la arena, era su última playera negra limpia, debía ir a la lavandería.... 

Continuará.


	2. Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: lo he sacado directamente del comercial de CN, asi que ni los personajes, ni las lavadoras me pertenecen, solo chatarra lavadora. Ven aca bebé *la abraza*

Al parecer se había terminado de limpiar su ropa, abrió la compuerta de la lavadora y comenzó a sacarla, sintió una mirada y un cosquilleo en la nuca, volteo la mirada y se encontró con un joven rubio, usaba lentes obscuros, una bata azul y pantuflas de conejito, el rubio volteo la mirada inmediatamente. 

 

Jack suspiro un poco nervioso, se sentía incomodo, todo era aun extraño para el, llevaba algunas semanas acoplándose a ese año y ciudad. 

 

Después de salir de la convención, Carl lo había llevado a una casa pequeña, donde al parecer vivía el hombre, muy amablemente le aconsejo donde podría vivir, y ahora estaba instalado en un "departamento" aun no comprendía como había gente que le gustaba vivir en un lugar tan pequeño. 

 

Probablemente estaría bien hacer algún conocido en la ciudad, así que comenzaría una conversación casual.

 

-¿Día de lavar ropa? 

 

-¿Día de lavar ropa? 

 

Los dos rieron un poco avergonzados, habían dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo. 

 

Jack saco la ultima prenda que era su kimono y volteo a ver al joven. 

 

-Veo que te gusta el negro

 

-Si, y a ti el rosa.

 

Jack vio avergonzado su kimono, era rosa, ¿Que había pasado? 

 

Entro una niña corriendo.

-Uy, lo siento.- saco un calcetín rosa de la lavadora y se fue.

 

-Realmente no se muy bien como funciona este objeto.- Jack señalo a la lavadora.

 

El rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios dijo. -Es normal, ¿ves esa lavadora que dice "fuera de servicio?. - señalo a un rincón de la lavandería, donde había una de las máquinas casi negra, parecía casi chatarra. -Yo la deje asi, metí mi celular por accidente y al intentar sacarlo, deje todo el lugar lleno de agua y jabon, lo peor de todo es que no lo recupere y había conseguido el numero de una nena.- Dijo derrotado Johnny. 

 

-Usted, ¿podría ayudarme? No me gusta mucho el rosa.

 

-Claro. - Sonrio. -Soy Johnny, Johnny Bravo, el mas galán de la ciudad.

 

-Mucho gusto Johnny, mi nombre es Jack.

 

Johnny agarro la prenda de las manos de Jack, rozando sus manos con las de el samurai y enrojeció un poco, dejo de mirarlo y metió la prenda a la lavadora, de repente se sentía un poco nervioso y estaba mas tímido de lo normal. Sacudió la cabeza, tenia que concentrarse en lavanderia. -Este es blanqueador. -dijo el rubio mientras agarraba una botella blanca que estaba en una canasta, a un lado de la lavadora, le puso dos tapitas a la lavadora. -Con esto debe quitar el color rosa, este botón dice "blanquear". -Sintió como Jack se acerco para ver lo que hacia, trago en seco. -D-debes precionarlo, para que la ropa se quede un tiempo remojando y quede de nuevo blanco.

 

-Oh, usted parece saber mucho de esto.

 

-Realmente no, es solamente lo que dice el instructivo. -Johnny dejo la hoja sobre la lavadora. 

 

Jack lo vio divertido. 

 

Pasaron los minutos y estaban sentados en silencio, esperando a que terminara de trabajar la lavadora. 

 

Cuando dejo de moverse, Jack se levanto y se agacho para sacar la prenda.

 

Johnny enrojeció hasta el cuello, ¿Quien usaba ese tipo de ropa interior? Quería voltear a otro lugar pero se veía tan redondo y tan suave...

 

-Bueno, quedo de nuevo blanco pero....- Jack sostuvo la prenda frente a el, ¡Había encogido! 

 

-Eso....no. -Johnny se levanto y observo analíticamente el menú de la lavadora ¡estaba encendido el botón de agua caliente! Debió presionarlo cuando dejo el instructivo sobre la lavadora. 

 

Johnny enrojeció aun mas.- Yo mmhh, espero y recuerdes donde compraste eso, no creo que ahora te quede. 

 

Jack puso cara extraña, mientras veía lo que era su kimono, solo lo podría conseguir igual en su época en Japón, volteo a ver a Johnny y lo vio totalmente alarmado, acababa de ver su espada, parecía que estaba a nada de salir corriendo. 

 

Jack se relajo y comenzó a reír, era una situación muy extraña. 

 

Continuara...


	3. Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios C: los adoro.

No entendía como se había dejado convencer, pero Johnny había quedado muy apenado por lo que había pasado y ahora estaban a lo que llamaba Johnny "centro comercial" 

 

Después de lo que paso en la lavanderia, Johnny le presto una playera negra y un pantalón un poco holgado, era comodo, la playera no le quedaba nada ajustada como a Johnny, el era un poco mas ancho de espalda, parecía haber tenido un buen entrenamiento. 

 

-Nada mas compremos algo de ropa para ti, amigo Jack y nos iremos a conquistar nenas. - dijo Johnny mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Jack. Pasaron dos mujeres rubias frente a ellos y Johnny se separo de Jack, yendo tras las rubias. 

 

Jack lo vio divertido, parecía que quería dar marometas solo para conseguir la atención de las mujeres, se exhibía todo lo que podia, no alcanzaba a escuchar que era lo que les decía pero al parecer a las mujeres no les estaba agradando tanto, una de ellas le dio una bofetada a Johnny dejándolo sentando en el piso. Jack se acerco a Johnny, que estaba sentado en el piso con su enorme copete despeinado. 

 

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto a Johnny, pero la mujer rubia volteo a verlo inmediatamente.

 

-Oh, ¡Hola! - Sonrío coquetamente la rubia, ten es mi numero, por si quieres divertirte un día de estos. -le dio un papelito con números escritos. 

 

-Y el mío -La otra mujer también le dio un papel con numeros, no entendía que pasaba, ¿para que podría necesitarlos? 

 

Johnny observaba desde el piso y se levanto rapidamente, se acomodo el peinado.

 

-Pero, ¿como lo has hecho?, ellas vinieron directamente a ti y te dieron su numero. 

 

-Si quiere se los puede quedar. -Le extendió los dos papeles a Johnny.

 

-No no no, asi no funcionan las conquistas, ¡Tienes que decirme tu secreto! 

 

Jack vio a Johnny confundido, ni el sabia que había hecho. 

 

-Pronto lo descubrire. Vamos por tu ropa.

 

{o}. {o}. {o}. {o}. 

 

Johnny estaba sentado, esperando a que Jack saliera de los vestidores. La cortina del vestidor se abrió y Johnny trago en seco, de repente sintió sus manos sudorosas, Jack estaba vestido con un pantalón azul que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, una camisa de cuello en V y unas sandalias normales, no como las de madera, que el asiático al parecer siempre usaba y entonces lo vio, ¡ese era su secreto! 

 

-¡Tu espada!, eso le encanta a las chicas, un hombre que pueda defenderlas de malhechores y esos hombres seremos nosotros, vamos Jack tenemos mamasitas esperando por nosotros.   
Lo agarro del brazo y casi lo saco a rastras de la tienda. 

 

{o}. {o}. {o}. {o}.

 

Ya iba a empezar a anochecer y estaban sentados afuera de una heladería, Johnny tenia la cabeza recargada en la mesa con una aura de derrota.

 

-No lo entiendo, pensé que con tu espada nos daría suerte a los dos. -Dijo Johnny con voz ahogada. 

 

-Si quiere se los doy, ya le había dicho que yo no tengo problema.

 

Johnny volteo a ver a Jack, de su lado de la mesa había una montañita de papelitos con números telefónicos y una que otra servilleta con labial. 

 

-Tu no lo entiendes amigo Jack, llevo desde que lo recuerdo esforzándome en tener una cita, y llegas con tu increíble cuerpo, tus hermosos ojos rasgados y esa, esa -empezó a mover los brazos exageradamente al rededor de Jack- Aura de tranquilidad y sabiduría, volviendo locas a todas las chicas de la ciudad.

 

Jack sintió que su pulso se incremento de repente, y su rostro un poco caliente, nunca lo habían halagado de esa forma y menos un hombre. 

 

-Dime como lo haces. -Dijo El rubio.

 

-No tengo ningún secreto Johnny, pero pareces ser bueno en el entrenamiento fisico, puedo enseñarte alguna disciplina. 

 

A Johnny se le ilumino el rostro.

 

-Siempre quise aprender Karate, un día lo intente, pero no salió como lo esperaba. Rio un poco apenado. 

 

-Por favor déjeme enseñarle, como muestra de mi agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho el día de hoy por mi. . -Jack agacho la cabeza, esperando la respuesta de Johnny 

 

-Yo...Jack no es necesario tanto agradecimiento, y claro que quiero que me enseñes, estos nenes deben aprender Karate para impresionar a las nenas. -Johnny se inflo, presumiendo sus trabajados brazos. 

 

-Toma mi número de telefono. -Johnny agarro un papelito color amarillo y apunto su celular. -Para volvernos a ver. -Puso el papel cerca de la mano de Jack, este se había quedado viendolo, Johnny Bravo era muy agradable. 

 

{o}. {o}. {o}. {o}.

 

Jack estaba en su departamento, Johnny Bravo lo había acompañado hasta ahi, aun le era un poco complicado el transporte. 

 

Prendió la /cajaparlante/ Tv que había aprendido a usar con la ayuda de una de las vecinas que ya era algo mayor y a veces solían charlar. 

 

Puso un poco mas de atención y lo vio, era Aku, no entendía como es que no se daban cuenta que era un demonio. 

 

Se había estado informado y ahora sabía que Aku solo podía gobernar Japón, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera planeando algún movimiento o que tuviera espías por todo el mundo, siempre debía estar preparado, no quería que nadie saliera herido, ni que sufrieran siendo esclavos como en la otra épocao como seguramente lo eran en Japón. 

 

Saco el papelito amarillo de su bolsa ¿Que pasaría con alguien como Johnny, si el no detenía a Aku? 

 

Continuará....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apartir de aquí, habrá un poco mas de acción por parte de nuestro querido Jack ;)


End file.
